Harry Potter and the heir of Dracula
by dart93
Summary: 511 years after Dracula dies his followers have found his heir and are now going to take him to be rasied by Dracula when he is revived. Harry/Harem SuperHarry VampireHarry DarkHarry. HarrypotterXCastlevania CurseofDarkness
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer- I don't own any of the Castlevania games or Harry Potter  
I dont think i've seen any of these so i'm going to write one.  
HarryPotterXCastlevania  
Might be a harem

1476, Valachia

A great war raged between Light and Darkness. Just when it seemed that the light would be snuffed out by the darkness led by Dracula himself, the lord of vampires, a champion arose, a true-blooded vampire hunter named Trevor Belmont. Belmont alone with the forces of light triumphantly slew Lord Dracula and without there leader the darkness receded from the land. A truly glorious victory for all.

However he did not pass in silence. With his final words, he left his followers with these words.

"Do not grieve me for as long as my heir lives on, I can always be brought back."

With these words came confusion to all but one, Zead, his most fateful follower secretly know as, Death.

With his final words he case a dark spell over all his land sending his castle into a timeless void, never to be seen in till his heir claimed it, or he was revived.

XXXXX

(511 years later)

1987, England

It was dark, but he didn't care.

It was cold, but he didn't care.

It was damp, but he didn't care.

He tasted blood form his busted lip, but he didn't care.

He liked it.

He liked the dark, cold, and damp cubberd under the stairs.

And the taste of blood, he didn't like it, no he loved it

He couldn't understand why he liked the taste of blood, he wasn't a vampire from what he understood about them he could go out into the sunlight.

His thoughts where cut off by the loud banging over his head.

'great there up' he thought as he heard the latches keeping his door shut being unlocked.

The door was swung open to reveal a fat man wearing light blue sweatpants and a light blue shirt that barely fit.

"Freak get up and fix breakfast" and with that he left to go get dressed for work.

This is how Harry Potter started his day everyday, treated like a slave little did he know of the changes that where soon to take place.

XXXXX

(Castle Dracula-Void)

Deep within the dark castle three figures stalk the halls

The first was a red head, he wore reddish brown low cut leather pants and no shirt. He had many runic tattoos that looked like a white and black dragon. On his neck he wore a rust red metal choker which had chains running down his chest and wrapping around his body. Apon his shoulders he wore guards the same color as the choker. As he walked along side of the other he held his spear loosely. His spear was a work of art, it was as tall as he was and had what looked like a skull with a sharp blade poking out the top of it.

Beside him his summon devil flew beside him with its arm crossed its skin was gray and had hot pink crystals poking out of its chest. its face was emotionless as to flew beside its master.

The last was garbed in a light brown robe that covered his whole body.

"Isaac" spoke the robed man. "I have tracked down our lords heir and i want you to go and collect him and bring him back"

The red haired man seemed surprised and a little happy. "Really you have?" he asked. seeing a nod he asked

"So we are going to bring him hear and raise him to take lord Draculas place or can you bring our lord back to life, Zead."

Zead nodded and said, "if he wished for our lord to return we could do it... i imagine that he would since it seems that he has no other family and is living with with his uncle and aunt who seem to dislike him for being a wizard."

"You mean he is a wizard like Lord Dracula, Lord Grindelwald, and you. But I thought Vampires couldn't use much magic" asked Isaac.

"Well it would seem that he is destained to be powerful much like our lord."

"Well like they say like father, like son" Said isaac.

"Isaac... you know that his father has no relation to Lord Dracula or Lord Grindelwald his mother is." stated Zead.

"... Oh, well you know what I mean..."

"..."

"...So... just tell me his name and where"

"Oh his name is Harry Potter and he lives at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in surrey, England." Stated Zead.

Isaac nodds and starts to glow red

"Oh and one more thing... he is not to be harmed at all" finishes Zead.

Issac nodds again and disappers in a flash of red along with his devil.

XXXXXXXXX

Should i have Isaac Beat the hell out of vernon  
Who should be in Harrys Harem, most likely there just going to been Fuckbuddys.  
And please sent me some names of spells

I'm out muther fukers


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter stood in the kitchen of number 4 privet drive cooking so much food that it could feed a small army. Why you ask, well it is simple the fat fucks that the poor 7 year old is cooking for could out-eat a small army... and to prove it there was a small trophy above the fireplace... you know what now i feel bad for him. lets just skip breakfast and the images that come with me describing it... gross.

OK now we find young Harry cleaning the windows in the back of the house when the a loud thumping sound came from the front of the house. He started to make his way up to the front of the house when he saw the his older cousin Dudley Dursley beat him to it.  
He opened the door to reveal a shirtless redheaded man covered in strange yet cool looking tattoos with a few chains wrapping around his body. Porker... I mean Dudley stared for a second before asking.

"Who are you and what do you want"  
The man continued to stare at the fat child before he answered. "Who I am is none of your concerns, but I will tell you what I want. I am looking for one Harry James Potter who should be about 7 years of age."  
Dudley looked at the man before foolishly saying "What do you want with that freak-"

As soon as the word freak came out of his mouth the man (Isaac) back handed him into the wall and hissed  
"Don't you dare call the young heir that"

Harry was frozen, this man had just backhanded Dudley across the fall for calling him a freak and called him the young air or something like that.  
The rumbles of Dudley slamming into the wall had attracted Vernon and his wife to come and investigate, he rounded the corner (The same corner that Harry was behind) pushing Harry down to the floor in-front of the man and saw his son slumped to the floor and yelled

"What have you done to my son" yelled Vernon, causing the fat on his three chins to shake.  
'damn did I just walk into a school of whales' thought Isaac as he stood staring once again. Vernon already mad at this... this freak attacking his son was pissed now that the man didn't answer.

"Hey you freak you will listen when I-" started Vernon but was stopped by a heated glare from the man whom now he realised that had dark pinkish eyes.  
"I was here looking for Harry Potter, but when that thing-" he said pointing at Dudley who had his horse like mother tending to him. "-Called him-" he said pointing to Harry who was now off the floor. And yes he saw Vernon push Harry down. "-a freak when he is the most normal looking one out of all of you"  
"Now see here you will not come into my house and call us UN-normal when there are freaks like him-" Harry was once again pointed at. "-and you, and if it weren't for that whorish mother of his we wouldn't have to deal with him"

These words did four things.  
One- Made Harry start to cry  
Two- Pissed Issac off for calling him a freak  
Three- infuriated Issac for making his lords heir cry.  
Four- make Vernon get a smug look.

After the fourth thing Issac, faster than they could see slammed his fist into Vernon's face braking his nose and knocking three or four teeth. Issac then proceeded to grab him by the collar and throw him into the wall. Vernon's already bloody face crashed into the wall, denting it and started to slide down. well it would have if Issac didn't start stomping the fuck out of his back breaking his ribs and back while yelling.  
"You-(Stomp) Mother fucking (Stomp) piece of shit (Stomp) don't you ever (Stomp) speak of (Stomp) harry or (Stomp) his mother (Stomp) like that (Stomp) I'll (Stomp) fucking kill (Stomp) you"

Meanwhile Dudley and his mother where both out like lights. Dudley form the overcharged pimp slap and his mother from shock.  
Harry however stood grinning evilly (as evil a seven year old can be) as he watched his uncle be beaten. He long since realised that this strange man meant him no harm from what he could see.

After ten minutes Issac noticed that Vernon had long since left them to the world of unconsciousness and stopped stomping him. standing on top of Vernon Issac noticed the evil look on Harry's face and twitched. 'I've only seen a look like that on lord Dracula once and what he did was burned into my memory forever.'

"Ah... Hi" started Harry when he noticed that the man was looking at him.  
"Hello... ah I'm Issac and well this might be a wee bit hard to believe and understand but..."

Issac explained everything to harry. that he was Dracula's heir, that he was a wizard,a vampire, and most likely a Devil forge-master since he was of Dracula's blood he would be twice as good at it seeing as Isaac received his power as a reward from his lord. He also told harry about Castle Dracula, and how they could bring Dracula back if he were to help.  
Harry quickly agreed hopeful that he would now have a real family that would treat him better than the fools laying out cold on the floor.

"OK Harry now take me hand and I will transport us to the castle" Harry grabbed Issac's hand without a second thought and in a flash of red disappeared from the place that he never truly called home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At Hogwarts,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardary, sat at his desk reading a news paper drinking tea and eating from a large bowl of lemon drops when a small alarm went off. quickly he checked it and paled, it was the one he put on number 4 privet drive, six years ago.  
He hurriedly called for Minerva McGonagall.

The door to his office soon slammed open and professor McGonagall walked in "What's wrong Albus" she asked  
"It's Harry" he said quickly.  
"Harry Potter... what's wrong with him" she asked.  
"He's disappeared"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Castle Dracula

"... LET OUR LORD ARISE" yelled Zead as he held his arms up high.  
Bright flashing lights intensified in till the room was engulfed in an unholy light and then a cracking sound followed by a loud explosion.  
The light disappeared and soon Harry found himself able to see. There standing in all his unholy glory was Dracula himself.  
His skin was white as snow as was his long curly hair which seemed to stop just past his shoulders. His ears pointed and seemed to hold his hair back. he had a short beard and a mustache which seemed to be a little darker shade of white. he wore a black and gold vest that traveled down past his hips, he used a blood red belt to hold his vest together, a pair of vary dark blue borderline black pants, and shiny black boots that cut off just before coming close to his knee. Over the vest he wore a black overcoat that went down to just above his ankles and a black cape that was held together by a golden rope.

His eyes looked around and landed on Harry who in turn held his breath at seeing the slitted yellow eyes.  
Then he spoke, It didn't sound cold of scary but more... warm and nice

"Hello Harry it is nice to see you in person and meet face to face"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To those who have reveiwed,

Thank you, (What its simple as that did you really think i would launch into song thanking you for reading my story and reviewing)  
Oh and to MittknightDr who asked 'can i not make Harry so... horny'  
This is my answer, Vampires are creachers of lust... simple as that its said that dracula had a harem of five and wouldnt hesatate to pimp slap one if they got out of line and messed up one of his plans.

Oh one last thing, send me a list of spells that they learn in hogwarts and some one that you've created, i would love to use them and would give you credit at the end of the chapter plz

I'm out mutha fukers


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything

Five years have passed since harry left the Dursley with Isaac. five years he had been staying with his great great something grandfather dracula. over those five years he had trained himself to the bone. Physical training, devil forging, metal forging, and sword fighting was with Isaac. Isaac did not go easy on him at all during phyla training or sword fighting. early wake up calls, late nights, hours of running jumping and fighting. However Harry took to metal forging like a fish to water. He could forge strong yet light armor, strong razor sharp blades, and even little run of the mill items such as nails. After his forth year of staying with dracula he had started devil forging, it was hard at first but with a little extra help from Isaac Harry was able to forge his first devil

-Flashback-

The room was dark. stone walls, floors, and ceiling gave off a hopeless feeling. the silence was shattered by a loud yell of.

"AHHH why can't I get it" Yelled harry as he stood in front of a small statue that sat on top of a pedestal. Harry glared at the small lump of stone in front of him, it was perfectly cut, it seemed to be a small winged fairy when closely inspected.

"Whatareyoudoing" came a sudden voice right behind him, causing him to jump.

Harry quickly turned and drew his knife to attack his assailant only to stop at the sight of his smirking red headed teacher.

"You basted" he said sheathing his knife and turning back to the fairy statue.

Isaac chuckled at the dark haired chile and then asked his question again. "What are you doing"

Harry turned to his and said, "Well i've done everything you told me and I still can't complete the devil forging. i've carved the stature out of devils stone and use my blood to write the runes around the thing and it still wont work."

With that said Harry hung his head in defeat and Isaac took a look at the thing and twitched.

"You know Harry if you want to forge this devil you must first..." he stopped talking and stepped up to the pedestal and poked a small indention. The pedestal jumped to life and started to turn from gray to a flowing green color. A small light flash under the statue and caused it to float up a few inches.

Harry stood dumbstruck "What did you do" he quickly asked before Isaac could talk.

Isaac smirked at Harry's face and slowly said. "Well what I did was possibly well... is the... "

"spit it out, what did you do" said harry.

"Fine fine I'll tell you, your no fun, well what I did was simple... I just... turned it on."

Harry looked down at the floor and then looked up to see Isaac grinning.

"We shall never speak of this again"

Isaac's grin got wider and said "Oh and who will stop me from telling someone."

"The person who knows who really used Zead's favorite robes to wipe there ass with" said Harry smirking.

Isaac's face suddenly turned grim and nodded.

-Flashback end-

Harry had also started wizard training at the age of eight with Zead and Dracula. He impressed them with his ability to master the basic spells to such a degree that he needed no wand nor incantation for it. So when Harry mastered them he would be rewarded with stronger and lesser known spells that where thought to have been lost in time.

With dracula Harry trained to become a animagus and to his surprise and draculas pleasure harry was a multimagus, meaning that he had multiple forms, a fox, a bat, and even more serprisingly nothing but a cloud of thick fog. Turning into fog was easy for him seeing as it had no true form but the fox and bat remainded just out of reach.

Harry was also willingly taught the other arts of wizarding such as Charms, Potions, Herbology, Alchemy, Transfigureation, and Runes.

He found that some of these subjects extremely useful such as Herbology, using his Herbology skills he could make deadly poisons to lace his weapons with.

Charms which he could use to keep the poison on the blade or other little things that could make things easier, such as, anti- summoning, muggle repealing, and notice me not.

Potions was just a small hobby to do just to pass the time just like Alchemy Transfiguration, and Runes.

Then there was the other things that he was forced to learn such as Divination, Arithmancy, and History.

Arithmancy was nearly useless according to Harry, Divination was a down right waste of time, and History while interesting was still useless (That is true)

Then there was the Dark arts. This included Necromancery, Dark spells, Blood Magic, and Reaper magic.

No matter how Dark or Light something taught to him was, it mattered not. to harry it was power. When asked by Dracula, Zead, or Isaac if he was a Dark wizard or a Light Wizard he would answer them "I am neither, I will walk the line of Darkness and Light, to me they are only spells, but if i must have a title... i will be the twilight wizard."

XXXXX

"Harry... where are you" yelled Zead as he slowly made his way down the castle halls wearing his brown robes hood ever present. He stopped just in time for a heavy wooden door to swing open and stop just an inch short of his face. 'I swear that he waits for me to come by the door to do that' he thinks as said 12 year old soon to be 13 walked into the hall.

"Heh heh, hi Zead" He said rubbing the back of his head. 'Darn i opened the door too soon' he thought.

Zead stood there and looked at the boys choice of clothing. He wore a pair of blue slacks, black boots and a long sleeve black turtle neck alone with a zipped up vest. he had grown his hair out and pulled it into a low pony tail with a little of his hair covering his scar. Harry had changed from the skinny, short, and weak child that he use to be into a taller more muscled young man.

"Well lord dracula wanted you to meet him at the castle entrance for something and asked me to get you." said Zead

Harry nodded and thanked him before running down the many halls to the entrance hall.

When he got there he saw his grand father (He thought that it would be best just to call him that) standing there waiting for him.

"Ah" came draculas warm and deep voice, "I've been waiting for you"

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Well I think that it is time for you to come hunt with me tonight and for you to have your first taste of fresh, warm blood." said dracula seeing Harry's look.

"Oh ok cool are we going now" he asked. seeing draculas nod he turned and wandlessly summoned his favorite coat. it was white with blue trim around the edges and fur around the neck.

"I'm ready" he says

Dracula nods and they both disappear into the wind.

XXXXX

-Hours later-

Harry held the limp figure of his target and greedily dunk the blood flowing from the mans neck. Dracula stood appraising his heirs work.

"That is enough my son" he said making harry look up from the man with a confused look.

"You must hold back from the moment of death because if you take the last drop it will draw in and you will die."

Harry looked down at the limp form in his arms and let it slip out of his arms and onto the ground. Dracula looked at the man and gestured to him.

"Ah appreciate your pray," he said before he steps on his head and crushes it. "For they give us there life, there power, making it ours"

Harry nods not saying a word. letting the blood run down his lip and onto his chin.

"Oh and harry i want you to go to go take a vacation and relax all you do is stay cooped up in the castle and study, work, or train. go out and have fun"

"Cool I will leave tomorrow." he said getting over the shock of killing the man.

'I knew that would work' thought Dracula

XXXXX

'Now why in the hell did i agree to go on vacation' thought harry as he dodged multiple curses flying at him. It seemed that as soon as he came to muggle england all hell broke loose. strange looking people wearing white masks and black robes just popped out of nowhere using a incomplete version of shadow travel, and started popping off spell at muggles. At first he just stood there with a raised eyebrow but when one fired at him he fought back bringing all of the strange peoples attention to him.

One fired a bone breaker curse at him which he sidestepped but soon had to duck forward under a cutting curse. he made it but his ponytail wasn't so lucky. His eye twitched at the sight of his hair laying there and he yelled in a language that shouldn't be know by 12 soon to be 13 year olds.

"YOU SON OF A B DO YOU KNOW HOW FING LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR OUT LONG LIKE THAT, NOW ALL THAT DAMN TIME HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY YOU (Beepbeepbeepbeep) (my word such language)

Harry ended his rant leaving a shocked and some blushing crowed.

Then there was a another set of pops and people wearing red robes and a old man appeared behind him.

"Oh great just what i need more people attacking me on my vacation.

This caused many of the other peoples eyebrows to raise.

then all hell broke loose... with harry in the middle.

Harry tried as hard as he could to protect himself on both sides but was his with several stunners at different times. Soon the mask wearing ones left with a loud pop leaving the red wearing wizards and old man behind with Harry.

The people around watched the boy with cautious eyes as he turned around shakily, they all knew that he must have been strong to still be standing after being hit by all those stunners and still be standing.

They all stiffened as he slowly and shakily reached behind his back and pulled out a rather vicious pair of knives.

Harry still thinking that they where a threat readied the blades and took a shaky step forward. His vision blurred, his knees weakened with each step, but somehow he felt strength

XXXXX

The order of the phoenix watched amazed at the young boy as he stumbled toward them, he seemed to radiate magic and it seemed to keep him going. they watched mystified as the magic wrapped around him and seemed to form a demonic vial over him as he stumbled. As he drew closer they snapped out of there stupor and all sent a stupafy at him.

XXXXX

The spells hit Harry his vision goes black, he slowly lands on his knees and them falls on his face unconscious.

XXXXX

The old man slowly makes his way over to the strong child to check him. he flips him over and gasps loudly at his face.

The others heard it and went over.

Professor Mcgonagall makes her way over only to gasp as well, there laid the Boy who lived.

Harry James Potter had been found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note...

Yes i know it is kinda messed up but i'm tired and am trying to Juggle school and writing this so back off.

1.What did you think was it good

2. still need spells

3. Will someone be willing to write fight scenes

4. Will someone be willing to write me a Lemon scene when i need one.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness, was all he could see. He couldn't move, he sluggishly opened his eyes his vision was blurry. He looked down and saw that he was strapped down to a bed of some sort, looking around he could make out that he was in some kind of small bedroom not as large as the one at his grandfathers castle but it did have the same mood, dark yet elegant.

He tugged at his restraints to escape but it was no use, they where magically held together. Normally he could have easily ripped the leather in half or use his magic to cancel out the spell holding him but for some reason he couldn't call on his magic. Deciding that it was no use he slowly fell to the nagging sensation and fell asleep.

Harry awoke again but this time he heard voices near him, keeping still as he could he listened.

"Honestly headmaster why did you have to keep him here it would have been a whole lot easier to bring him to Hogwarts where I could work on healing him" said a voice that seemed to be female and on another note she sounded annoyed.

The next voice sounded old and wise, clearly grand fatherly, "Well Poppy, Grimwald is a whole lot safer than the infirmary at hog warts, imagine if word got out that harry potter was there, but please enlighten me as to why he is bound to the bed"

"Well, at first he seemed to be unconscious but soon after he awoke and went into a blind rage, it took six other people to help me restrain him so I could use a powerful sedative to put him to sleep and strap him down... he really is strong for his age Dumbledore" The female voice seemed a little impressed.

"Really" the grand fatherly voice also seemed surprised. "Well we have a meeting down stairs soon and i would like you to report Harry's condition to the rest of the order"

They soon left the room to most likely go to this meeting of some sort.

Harry opened his eyes, his vision was still blurry but he could easily make out shapes. He felt stronger yet if he had to hazard a guess he was only a sixth of his normal strangth, meaning that he was only as strong and fast as a muggle adult.

Harry tuggs at his restrainghts for a secound before sighing and closing his eyes to feel for his magic. He waits . . . then he feels it, it's weak, well to his standards only a sixth full just like his strangth. he sighs

'Its times like this that i wish I was as old and strong as granddad' harry thinks 'he would have escaped and left these people in the dust' then an idea hits him. 'Dust' Harry couldnt belive it, he had forgotten about his forms. Concentrating hard he felt himself become lighter than air. opening his eyes he saw that he was floating above the bed. He lowers himself to the ground and stumbles.

'Damn, forget that i've been drugged"

Harry slowly makes his way over to the door only to find it locked. once again finding his foggy form (Couldn't help it) vary useful as he sliped out from under the door and reformed himself in a dark and dusty hall way. Quickly yet soundlessly he made his way down the hall intill he came to an open door. listening into the room he heard three voices two female and one male.

"I cant wait intill we get to go back to hogwarts in a few weeks." said a female voice

"I wonder what house will wi the cup this year" said a young witch

"Gryffindore will this year for sure" said a older male

Harry stopped listening and ducked down behind the door as he heard two sets of feet making there way up the stairs. He held his breath as they came closer and closer. when it seemed that he was caught he sighed in relife when he heard them go into the same room as the other three people.

'shoot they didnt close the door' he thought. now he had to find a way out of this strange place.

looking around the hall he saw nothing that could help him intill he saw somthing near the floor and he pumped his fist into the air as he saw an air vent. Quickly changing into fog he made his way down the shaft. he went on intill he found a shaft that went down to the first floor.

(Meanwhile)

(Most people should know what the charaters should look like and there names so i'm not going to write it)

Fred and George where telling Hermione, Ron, and Ginny what they had heard when they listened in to the meeting

"Hey guys-"

"You'll never belive what-"

"We had just heard-" said the two twins completing the others sentences

"Really guys you shouldnt really be listening into the order meetings" said Hermione.

"Well i guess that-"

"You guys dont want-"

"Hear about-"

"Harry Potter" they both finished

They all perked up, but not as much as ginny, it was common knowlage around the weasley family and friends that she had a fangirl crush on Harry Potter, well honsetly it was easy to tell by the way she carryed around a doll of him all the time.

"Well tell us" said Ginny who was almost blushng at his name.

"Weeelllll" they both said mockingly earning a growle form there sister.

"It seems that they-"

"Meaning the order-"

"Have found him and-"

"he is currently-"

"Out cold in the room down at the end of the hall"

that was all it took and Ginny followed by Ron who wanted to met the famous wizard to bust out of the room and down the hall to the last room.

XXXXX

Sadly this commotion brought the attention of the order and caused them all to make there way up stairs soon they would find out that harry potter was once again missing

Harry soon found his way out of the vents to come up to the front door and thought 'wow my luck must be turning around'

and then turned to see his white and blue cloak hanging on the coat rack 'Yep defiantly turning around'

His happy musings where quickly cut short by a yell of "HE'S GONE" followed by a stampede of wizards and witch's coming down the stairs.

"Well I knew that it wouldn't last forever" he muttered as he turned to run out the door.

"GUYS I'M BACK" yelled someone from the door in front of harry and suddenly the door swung open nailing the weakened harry in the face sending him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK there is the next chapter

First order of business i would like to say that instead of harry being missing for five years im upping it to seven making him 14 in the next chapters. so sorry for any confusion


	5. Answers

OK as my story grows so do the questions so to fix this problem i will answer a few.

Harry will in fact still get the potter fortune and the Dracula fortune which will also gain harry the goblins alliance. (Hint Hint)

I am still thinkig about who is going to be in the harem but more than likely ginny will be harrys little toy (Yes harry darker side)

Dracula does not know of harry being caught because he thinks harry is taking a nice vacation.

Harry is as of now 14 i changed the time skip from 5 to 7

Harry is weak from the fight. he was hit by many stunners, drugged, and something that has to do with that demonic veil during his charge at the order. (Hint again)

Yes that is Tonks at the door I wanted her to be in the story so i changed the time skip.

well that is all the questions from the reviews that i can answer so bye

Oh and PS  
REVIEW MY STORY OR FEEL MY WRATH


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V.  
"HEY GUYS I'M BACK"  
That was the last thing Harry could clearly hear and see. When he landed his white and blue cloak landed it fell over his face and reviled his stash of vary pointy weaponry and even sent a few sliding across the floor.  
His last thoughts were 'Now I know how Zead feels when I try to get him with a door' before he spiraled in to the loving embrace of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Normal P.O.V.

Nymphadora Tonks age 19 (i know that the math is wrong but screw you) stood and stared for a second before running over and saying  
"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you were there"  
she bent down and saw the that the young man had a red line doing down the middle of his forehead... right beside a lightning bolt shaped scar, but before she could do anything the rest of the order had made there way to them.  
"Ah good job Ms. Tonks, you stopped his from... leaving before we could have a word with him... and why is there all these knives on the floor" asked Dumbledore as he looked around at the many sharp blades on the floor.  
"Well Headmaster" started Tonks, "When I hit him with the door (Insert a few giggles from the younger people thinking about the irony of the boy who lived being taken out by a door) -his cloak flipped up and just seemed to appear and slid everywhere" explained Tonks.  
Then another man with a fake eye and a peg leg stepped up and asked "What I want to know is how he got out of those straps, I did the spell that keep them locked"  
"Lets not forget that I had him sedated". commented poppy,  
"Lets just get him back to his bed and we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up" says Dumbledore.  
"No, I think that we should put him on the couch in the living room so when he wakes up we would know" suggests Arthur  
"Yes the poor dear has been thru so much" added Molly,  
They all agreed and she (Molly) pulled her wand out and used a levitation spell to lift him up and bring him to the living room while Kingsley Shacklebolt started getting the sharp knives up and then remove the others from there hidden places in the cloak.

XXXXXXXXXX

'oh damn my head hurts' thought harry as he started waking up he started to sit up in till he remembered that he was in a strange place with strange people.  
"Hey, I'm not tied up anymore... not like they could've keep me tied up... well there was Succubus'  
Harry then had a quick flashback about the seductive demons that helped train harry

XXXXXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was tied to a chair, his legs were tied to the legs of the chair and arms were tied behind him. In front of him stood a beautiful red head, she looked just a few years older than him, her skin was pale and smooth, her legs were smooth and shapely as where her hips, her ass was perfectly shaped and seemed to taunt him, and last but defiantly not least was her breasts which could only be described as godly.  
She smiled at him with a sexy yet cute smile and slowly made her way over to him while moving her hips side to side.  
Her voice could put a angels to shame as she talked,  
"Now Harry, since Isaac, Zead, and lord Dracula are out of the castle," Her voice sounded a little excited and ended sounding suggestive, "We can pick up where we left off during our lessons on seduction but now we don't have to stop and we can get into the fun stuff" she finished by whispering in his ear.  
Harry's breath hitched and blood started to flow to his cheeks and then lower to his second head  
(Ok I need a lemon please, and I will put your name on it. Also I would be vary grateful because it would help me get more chapters quicker)

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hehehe that was the best lesson ever' thought Harry he opened an eye to see if anyone was around.  
"It's good to see your awake Harry" said the same old voice from before.  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he slammed his feet into the arms of the couch and flipped off of the couch and landed across the room in a crouching position. He reached behind his back to reach his blades but found that these strange people had found all of his weaponry.  
Growling at that he positioned his hands in front of him in a fighting style called Demons claw and got ready to fight his way out. He also checked his magic levels to see that they where full and ready to be used, seemed that all he needed was two days of forced rest to be fully rejuvenated  
The old man seeing this raised his hands in a surrender gesture and spoke  
"I mean you no harm Harry-" started the old man seemingly unimpressed at harry's super jump.  
"How do you know my name" demanded Harry from the old man.  
All of the commotion in the living room seemed to reach the others ears and soon everyone in the house had made there was out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
Harry saw the people make there way into the large living room and did another flip over to the table in the middle and landed on top of it and studied the people but one had stood out from the rest, a dirty, drunk looking man. Harry sensed something on him and became pissed when he found out what it was.  
Harry jumped into the air toward the man who stood away from the group drawing a gasp from the rest. The peg legged one, the old man from before, an old stern looking one and a greasy haired one with a fucked up nose whipped out there wands to stun the boy but was surprised when the boys body only burst into a cloud of white fog when the stunners hit him and hit the wall, while harry continued toward the drunk man.  
Harry reformed three feet away from the drunk and slammed a fist into his gut  
"You thieving prick" snarled Harry at the crook as the man stumbled back breathless, harry didn't stop there he then grabbed the man bu the neck, stuck his leg in front of the crook's and tripped him sending his face into the ground.  
"Harry stop" ordered the old man (Dumbles)  
Harry looked up at dumbledore and without speaking or breaking eye contact, reached into the broken nosed would be thief's cloak and pulled out the two knifes from before and held them both threateningly.  
"He stole something of mine" Started harry coldly, clearly pissed at someone taking his blades. "And my response to his action was suitable fell lucky that Isaac wasn't here or he would have killed this fool" spat harry,  
The old man looked at the crook and said "Mundungus, you should be ashamed of your self"  
the crook looked up with a bloody nose and said weakly  
"Dumbledore, I did no such thing, those are mine"  
Harry sneered and channeled magic into his blade making a white hue extend two feet from the end of the blade making it seem like it was a transparent blade.  
"You lie, I can sense anything that I make and use"  
"Now harry lets just calm down and then we can just talk about this"

XXXXXXXXXX

After Dumbledore had convinced harry that he wouldn't be harmed they all went into the kitchen. Then Dumbledore introduced everyone including George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and the blushing Ginny. Harry looked at each of them with an appraising look but lingered on Ginny and when no one was looking winked at her causing her to blush and look away.  
Harry stopped when dumbledore cleared his throat and turned back to him.  
"Oh I'm sorry Dumbledore, I was distracted could you repeat that" he said with a innocent look.  
"Harry, I asked if you would come to hogwarts and start your classes so you can be a wizard" said dumbledore  
"But I al-" started harry before thinking 'I need a vacation and it might be fun to mess with others my age, granddad will be pissed but he will get over it, besides I seem to be famous in the wizarding world... and rich... I wonder if the girls are hot there, wait damn you succubus ever since you basically raped me (Can't rape the willing and oh he was willing) i've started to think about sex and girls... thou I but I could pleasure any women I sleep with... Oh damn he's waiting for an answer'  
"-Sure, I'll go" said harry smiling then winking and blowing a kiss at ginny who's face started returning to it's normal color but quickly turned back red.  
"Good, then tomorrow you can go to diagon alley to get what you will need for your classes, and I will go to Hogwarts and set up the classes you will need, also you will receive your class schedule after you are sorted into your house" After explaining a few things the aged headmaster flooed back to hogwarts

XXXXXXXXXX

After Dumbledore left Harry was left standing near the end of the end of the table with everyone else sitting around the table unwilling to try and start a conversation in till harry cleared his throat and started,  
"Well-" he started looking at Mundungus who quickly looked away "-Where are the rest of my things" he finished asking looking around.  
The women with pink hair that if he remembered correctly was the one to knock him out with the front door, stood up and said "There in the library, fallow me and i'll show you" she walked out of the room and there small conversation seemed to knock everyone else of of it and the adults started back to what they were doing meaning 'Dung' left to go drinking, Molly started cooking dinner, Arthur started reading the daily prophet, Snape and Minerva left back to Hogwarts.  
The Young wizards George, Fred, and Ron went to spy on the famous wizard and hermione followed saying that she wanted to read in the library.  
They walked in to see Harry counting and expecting the weapons while Tonks looked at a few of the blades, they snuck over and hid behind a book case near the door and listened in.  
"Ah Harry, I want to apologize for hitting you with the door before" said Tonks  
Harry fingered the place where the door hit him and smiled at her "It's ok now i know how a friend of mine feels" Harry then proceeds to tell her about how he would always try to get his friend and mentor with a door but never seceded.  
"Well Tonks I think I'm going to go and see about diner, I hope that we get to spent MUCH more time talking later, se you at diner" Harry took her hand and kissed it before letting it loose and walking towards the door and and stopping just before opening it. he turned his head to the left and said "Next time when you try to hide pick a better place to spy, besides I smelt you before you even turned the corner out in the hall" he then opened the door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked down the hall and soon made his way into the kitchen.  
"Why hello dear, can I help you" said the slightly large Weasley monarch, who was standing over a stove cooking up a storm.  
"I just wanted to know when dinner was is all Mrs. Weasley" said harry being respectful.  
"Oh just call me Molly, dear and dinner is almost ready so get washed up and get to the table i'm sure your hungary" she said before turning to find that harry was nowhere to be found.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later harry literally blew into the already crowded kitchen in his fog form scaring the people there.  
"Wotcher Harry what was that." Asked tonks, looking surprised and interested as did everyone else.  
"Huh oh, well it's kinda like my animagus form" states harry in a tone that meant 'don't question it' which no one did.  
After every one got situated Harry sat at the end of the table and watched everyone as he ate he noticed that the two twins were just like Isaac at the table, while Hermione acted calm and neat just like zead and his grandfather. Harry smiled as he remembers how dracula nearly beat Isaac to death when a piece of rouge chicken had hit him one time while they were at the table.  
Soon Dinner was over and harry wanted to go to bed.  
"Standing up from the table he asked "Oi where is my room"  
Molly sat up straight and answered "It's the last door on the right dear"  
"Thank you, Molly" He said before walking towards the door while removing his shirt showing a tight black wife beater that showed off his toned muscle  
'Whew what a day' he thought before hitting the bed and went out like a light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew what a day indeed  
I still need a lemon to put in the lemon space not a large one just a quicky...Hehehe quicky a hardcore quicky but a quicky nonetheless  
Welp I am out


	7. Chapter 7

Normally at five in the morning a persons house would be dead silent, but instead number 12 grimwald it wouldn't be strange to find one Molly weasley cooking for every resident in the dark and elegant place. But now there was one more, one Harry James Potter laid on the bed in his room thinking  
'I wonder why Dracula, Isaac, and Zead haven't came for me or sent on of Isaac's inocc...why in the hell didn't i think of that.'  
Harry jumped of the bed and concentrated, soon a bright white light lit up the room and flashed brightly before disappearing and leaving a small murky green fairy with a large hot pink crystal growing down its backside.  
She twirled around twice before quickly flying towards harry and latching onto the side of his face. The scene just oozed the love the little fairy had for her master and creator.  
"Hello Avi (Pronounced A-Vee) It's nice to see you to" He said lovingly to the small infant fairy devil. While the innocent devils could not talk, Harry could always understand his.  
"Avi I want you to take a letter to Dracula and the others,Can you do that" with a small smile at seeing the small fairy let go and fly in front of him while nodding her head quickly.  
Harry then turned to look for something to use for said letter, he quirked an eyebrow at seeing only parchment and quills along with ink pots.  
Harry looked to Avi and said "These people are low Tech aren't they, even Dracula uses pens and pencils nowadays" The small fairy nodded again and flew over to the desk followed by Harry who chuckled at seeing her pick up a quill and nearly falling as it threw her off balance.  
As she tried to balance her self with the quill Harry grabbed another quill and started to write, telling about everything that had happened from being attacked by the people in black robes with white masks, meeting the people from the order of the Phoenix, being invited to the wizarding school, he left out the part about being owned by a door, excepting the invitation, and going to diagon.  
Harry checked the letter over and nodded. He was about to turn to Avi when he heard a small eep from her and something falling over. He quickly turned and sweat dropped at the sight. Avi while playing with the quill had tripped on an ink pot and fell causing the top of the pot to come off and cover her and part of the desk black.  
"You ok" he asked, she quickly stood and rubbed the back of her head while looking at harry shyly and nodding.  
At seeing her nod harry used a small wand less cleaning spell and cleaned both the desk and fairy.  
"Now Avi, run along and give this to dracula, ok" he said to the little fairy who only nodded, grabbed the folded letter he held out, and disappear in a white flash.  
After Avi disappeared harry turned and looked out of the window to see the sun starting to come up and then something hit him (Almost like a certain nymph armed with a door) 'Why didn't I notice that window when I wanted to escape this place... oh right I was so doped up on sedatives that I could have trained back to back with Isaac, laughed in the face of zead (Death) and get away only to do the margarana, hammer time, and pelvic thrust with my stick in the mud grandfather dracula.' harry thought (Added just for kicks)  
Harry turned from the window and went over to the closet to see if there was any cloths that he could wear and found it full of robes that looked like they hadn't been worn in forever. the only thing that he would willingly wear was a pair of black dress pants, a black belt with a gray belt buckle and a pair of dress shoes also black

"These will do nicely" he mumbled to himself as he pulled them out of the cramped closet and started putting them on, leaving his turtle neck on the floor as he walked out of the door.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Isaac sat at the table eating his breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. His morning has been quite... too quite... as if the author was planing something, his breakfast was interrupted by a the door swinging open by dracula.  
"Lord dracula," says Isaac respectfully,  
"Good morning Isaac," responded dracula,  
Isaac smiled, ever since they had brought harry back seven years ago and revived the lord of all vampires, dracula had become a lot nicer and benevolent. Young harry seemed to worm his way into all of their hearts to the point where they would do nearly anything for him, much like Succubus, the sexy demoness.  
Zead was... well doing whatever the grim reaper normally does.  
Isaac continued to eat his food while Dracula drank blood from a golden goblet that was charmed to refill when desired.  
All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded the two. when the light subsided they saw Harry's first innocent devil.  
"Hey it's Avi" commented Isaac,  
Avi flew over to the two and dropped the letter into Draculas empty plate, before quickly flying to isaac's plate and stealing a piece of his bacon while at the same time dodging isaac who tried to stop her from taking something of his as she does every time she was summoned.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Harry blew into the dining room much like he did the night before wearing his black dress pants and black wife beater only to see that not a soul was at the table but he heard the tell tell signs of Mrs. Molly Weasley cooking up a storm in the kitchen  
'Is that all she dose, is cook' harry wondered to himself as he sat down at the table. Looking around for something to help ease his boredom he looked down the table he saw a newspaper  
'Well it's not as good as making that Ginny girl blush but it's better than nothing.' he thought 'The daily prophet? what kind of fool would name a newspaper that, I mean damn... ok let's see... death eater attack... new brooms... new blood quills... man use a damn pen'  
Harry sighed and dropped the paper on to the table and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand when he heard the kitchen door open. Looking up he saw Molly.  
"Oh, why good morning dear, hope you slept well" said molly in her motherly tone.  
"Good morning to you as well, and yes I did sleep well thank you for asking" said harry respectfully.  
'Such a respectful child' thought molly "Well dear, breakfast will be on the table in a few minutes."  
Harry nodded and patently waited.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Breakfast had been a moderately quite affair, unlike normally where the twins, Fred and George, would have set up a minimum of three pranks that would leave someone red and or sputtering. But alas, it would seem as thou Harry's presence had them a little worried to try something on him, seeing what happened to Mundungus.  
Soon after all of the kitchen was cleaned the twins, Ginny, Ron, their parents Molly and Arthur, along with Hermione were standing around the fireplace with Harry. Molly had explained that they were going to use Floo travel to go to diagon ally during breakfast Then Hermione explained some little textbook fun facts about it only to be ignored by most.  
As they got ready to go Arthur pulled harry aside and handed him his late Hogwarts acceptance letter.  
"What's this" asked harry.  
"Well harry that's your acceptance letter, inside is a list of supplies that you will need for school" answered Arthur.  
"Oh well thanks" he said braking the wax seal that seemed to have just dried.

Dear Harry,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begin as son as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry raised an eyebrow at how the letter was written but soon found an extra letter with his name on it.

Harry,

Seeing as you are starting school late I needed to send you a different list of supplies because I know that you don't wish to take first year classes. I know that you can easily breeze right through it as well as second and third years, so I took the liberty of sending you a different supplies list, we cant have you taking a fourth year class with first year things now can we. Also I know that the first letter was strange but it is customary that all students receive it.

Albus Dumbledore

'OK... Next' harry thinks to himself.

Uniform  
All Students will require,  
1. Three sets of plain Work robes (Black)  
2. One plain Pointed hat (Black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fasteners)  
(I'm not sure what books to put down so we will just roll with it)

Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron  
1 Set of glass or crystal phials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of brass scales

Harry continued reading the names of the different things he would need in till Molly caught his attention by calling out his name.  
"Oh I'm sorry what did you say"  
Molly sighed and said "I said you will go first dear, just step up and grab a pinch of floo powder, then throw it into the fire while you say where you want to go in a strong, clear voice and jump into the fire."  
At first Harry thought that it was dumb, 'Why jump into the fire sounds like a dumb thing to do' but decided that it had to work of else he would just use his vampire regeneration powers to heal himself before he would feast on the blood of the fools who tricked him.  
Harry stepped forward got some powder and got ready, "Well here goes nothing" he mumbles.  
He threw the floo powder into the fire causing it to flare up and turn green "Diagon Ally" he say and disappears in a green flash.

XXXXXXXXXX  
"Whew what a rush" exclaimed Harry standing up and wiping off some soot that had somehow gotten on him.  
He stood up and looked around to see where he was and saw that he was in some kind of dirty old pub. People were in robes, much like the the Weasley were... 'Wait Weasley' thought Harry only for the fire to flare again to deposit ginny then Hermione out of the fire, and right into Harry.  
"Well, aren't I lucky" grinned Harry seeing Ginny's face mere inches away from his as they laid in an awkward position. In a flash Ginny was back on her feet and apologizing,  
"Whoa, slow down it's ok" Said harry laughing.

10 minutes later  
Harry and his personal guide, Arthur were on there way to Gringotts, or in Harry's case the big white building, to get some wizarding money. So far nothing bad had happened and Harry was counting his blessing there and praying to whatever god was out there listening that it stayed that way.  
They got up to the large building and stopped,  
"Now Harry, remember be vary careful when dealing with goblins, they are tricky creatures and some down right hate humans" Arthur reminded harry.  
'Good thing i'm not much human then' thought Harry, "Of course Mr. Weasley"  
Harry was just about to follow him in when the plaque over the door caught his attention.  
It said,  
Enter, Stranger, But take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For thoes who take, But do not earn.  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief you have been warned, Beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

'That is one kick ass sign' thought harry, before he realized that Arthur was leaving him and rush up to the high counter that a goblin sat at.  
"My I help you" spoke the goblin with a ghastly sneer.  
Arthur straightened a little and said "Yes, Harry here would like to get his vault key and retrieve some money for his school supplies"  
The goblin looked Harry in the eye only for Harry to meet his gaze unflinchingly, "Fine but first we would need to perform a blood test ritual, to make sure he is truly who he says he is"  
Arthur started to say something but was cut off by Harry, "Fine, but I wish for it to be private"  
The goblin and Arthur both quirked an eyebrow at his request.  
"Of course" said the goblin "Griphook" Called the goblin, and then a slightly shorter goblin came up, It was clear that the goblin at the desk ranked higher than this one in Gringotts,  
"Yes, Sharptooth" Griphook asked, you could since bitterness in his voice.  
Sharptooth then pointed to Harry and said, "Take this boy here to a private blood testing room and see if he really is who he says he is"  
Griphook nodded stiffly and motioned for Harry to follow him which he did leaving Arthur behind.  
Harry followed Griphook down the dark halls of Gringotts which reminded him of Castle Dracula, the silence was deafening in till Harry broke it.  
"You don't like him much do you" asked Harry  
The goblin stiffened but kept on walking "No" he answered with loathing in his voice.  
"Then why do you follow his orders and not work somewhere else in gringotts" questioned Harry.  
Griphook sighed, "Because he is stronger than me so he is more important to gringotts, Power and money matter most to the goblin council,"  
They stayed silent of a second till griphook ask a question, "Why request a private test, most humans don't care who sees"  
"Because I don't want anyone to know as of yet"  
They stopped talking when they got to a silver door,  
"Step inside and we will start the ceremony"  
Harry stepped into the room and saw that the whole room was made of white marble. There was a golden bowl in the middle of the room with runes covering it and against the wall was a pedestal with a roll of parchment on it.  
The goblin cleared his throat and said, "OK, First you need to cut the palm of your hand and allow the blood to drop into the bowl, and the rest will take care of it self" Griphook then reached for the silver knife that he used but Harry had already pulled out one of his own dual blades (Yes the one he beat the hell out of Mundungus for trying to steal) (It was hidden with a charm) and cut his palm while holding it over the bowl, It hurt but hey he trained with isaac right.  
Then the roll of parchment rolled open to show the names of the families that he was the head of.

Potter  
Dracul  
(Fun fact: Draculas father was named Vlad II Known as Vlad Dracul or Vlad the Dragon, he had Three sons, Mircea II, Vlad III, and Radu.  
Both Vlad and his son Mircea were assassinated. What happened to Radu is unknown.  
Vlad III became known as Vlad the Impaler or Dracula (Son of the Dragon))

Harry read the second and thought 'What the but dracula is still alive, how can I be the head, I understand being the heir but the head.'  
The goblin took a look at the names and gasped at the name Dracul, The goblins long ago had an alliance with the vampire lord, and now his Heir was standing beside him, The council would want to hear of this.  
Griphook at first didn't know what to do so he just gave him his key and Led him to the vault of the potters,  
"Wow" was the only thing Harry could say, when he saw the Millions of gold coins in from of him, not to mention the silver and bronze at its side.  
"Yes it is pretty amazing, most trust vaults are allot smaller" said Griphook standing near the door.  
"Trust vault" questioned Harry, looking over to Griphook.  
"Yes Trust vault, the Potter fortune was so large that it take up 2 of our largest vaults just to hold the knuts, 3 large vaults to hold the sickles, and 4 large vaults and 2 small ones to hold the galleons. Not to mention the dracul family fortune or any books, scrolls, armor, swords, cloths, furniture, jewelry, gems, precious metals, or long lost potion ingredients that have been left in the many vaults by both families" said griphook looking in a large book with the potters family crest on it.  
"Hey griphook," called Harry  
"Yes, Lord Potter" answered Griphook,  
"Well for one call me Harry, were friends... right"  
Griphook stared for awhile "Friends..." Then gave a smile, a creepy smile but a smile none the less. "Of course Harry"  
Harry smiled and said "Good, well I was wondering if you would be my financial adviser"  
-SMASH-  
Harry looked over and say that the goblin had been caught off guard and fell into the pile of Knuts.  
raising an eyebrow at the goblin he asked "You ok."  
Griphook jumped up quickly and left the book on the pile of knuts. "A-are you sure, I mean most humans wouldn't trust a goblin with being their financial adviser"  
Harry just smirked and made his K-9s turn into fangs. "Who said I was fully human you must remember I'm mostly vampire"  
"Of course, and I would like to be your adviser" Said Griphook,  
"Good" started Harry bending down grabbing a galleon,  
"Catch" Harry said to the goblin who caught it.  
"Now lets talk about your pay" say harry picking up a Galleon and flipping it up into the air

-20 minutes later-  
Harry came walking out of Gringotts with a small bag, said bag was charmed to be bottomless and connected straight to his trust vault.  
'I bring a whole new meaning to 'rags to riches' ' thinks Harry, adjusting his new Potter family ring. He put the Dracul ring in his pocket not wanting the secret to get out just yet.  
When he had left his vaults he found that arthur had left but shrugged it off.  
His choice of clothing brought him a lot of attention, but really he was wearing a black wife beater, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes, so naturally he was drawing glances from the crowd of people wearing robes and cloaks. Dumbledore had explained that people would recognize the scar on his forehead, so to fix that he fixed his hair so that it would cover his scar and a little bit of his eye but not enough so to handicap him.  
'well lets get shopping, I guess i'll need a wand... so onward to...' looking around harry saw where he needed to go 'Ollivanders'

-20 minutes and 45 wands later-  
(What i'm lazy and been working on this for days)  
Harry walked out of the shop with not one but two wands, His first was the brother wand to Voldemort. Made from Holly, 11" long, with a single phoenix tail feather.  
His second was made of Deadwood black in color, it could easily be mixed up with a wand made of ebony, it was vary ridged and strong meaning it would prove hard for it to be snapped or be broken.  
At the time Ollivander couldn't find a suitable core for it so harry donated some blood to be used as the core. Ollivander at first thought that it wouldn't work but unannounced to him Harry was a vampire prince meaning that if he freely gave his blood to be used in a wand it would work.  
Harry walked across the street and into a shop that sold trunks.  
"Hello is anyone in here" called harry walking in and looking around the room at all the trunks,  
"Hold up i'll be with you in a minute" called a voice in the back, soon a door behind the counter opened and a young man came walking out, he looked around 20 years old, and seemed to be a wee bit arrogant. Probably from thinking he was someone for just running a trunk shop, truly pathetic.  
"What do you need" Said the man,  
'yep arrogant' thought harry,  
"I would like to see the best trunks you have here please" said Harry trying to be nice to the arrogant fool.  
"Really, are you sure you could afford it kid." he said, looking harry over.  
"I assure you sir, I'm good for it" answers harry starting to get annoyed.  
"Fine follow me" he said leading him around  
"This trunk will do" says harry after looking at all of the others. It had eight compartments in it and depending on where you open it would determine which compartment you opened. I had a feather weight, self shrinking, locking, indestructible, and anti- theft charms on it.  
The man looked at Harry and smirked, "OK that trunk will be 500 galleons"  
Harry looked at the man straight in the eye with utter discontent.  
(-Censored-)  
Harry looked down at the man who had tried to trick him into buying that trunk that was way overpriced.  
He couldn't stand the 20 year olds attitude, the way he talked to him, or his little superiority complex but when he pulled that last little stunt Harry let him have it, he was pretty sure that he had broken a few bones and was positive that he destroyed the fools complex.  
The man looked at harry painfully and said "Do you know who I am I-" he was cut off when harry stomped on his bruised rib and passed out from the pain.  
'Well so much for getting rid of his complex' thought Harry,  
He pulled out his money bag and left around a hundred galleons on the counter and shrunk the trunk. he was about to leave when he thought of something, pointing a finger at the man harry muttered a small healing spell to heal the man so it would look like he fell and knocked himself out. No need to get in trouble... yet.  
( I just wanted a little violence in here and i'm starting to get lazy)  
After an hour of shopping about 5 of Harry's 8 trunk compartments where filled.  
the first was filled with his school cloths. Then the second was filled with school books, light spell books, dark spell book, both light and dark charms and other books from Flourish and Blotts that had gotten Harry's attention.  
The Next compartment had a bunch of different potions, potions ingredients, a golden cauldron, and a self-stirring cauldron that he got from the Apothecary.  
That was most of the stuff that he needed so to pass the time he went to the wizard joke shop and bought so much that he could easily surpass the twins in the mayhem department and now that he was going to hogwarts he would have a quite a few more target than with isaac, zead, and dracula.  
The final had a bunch of owl food for the beautiful snowy owl that was now perched on a chair at his side in the Leaky Cauldron eating pieces of the food that harry would offer her every now and then, he had named her hedwig.  
Rubbing the owls wings harry idly wondered 'Wher'e the Weasley's at'  
Harry then just shrugged and took a sip of his pumpkin juice  
'I'm bored'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sweet i'm done, Yes i know that it may be boring, but hell i'm trying to get the boring things out of the way, and now a vote  
Should I wait to do the Tri-wizard tournament,  
Should Harry find the chamber of secrets, and fight the basilisk or what.

OK I'm sure you remember Avi right well i need names for the others and there powers first is Avi which i've already done.  
Name- Avi  
Type- Infant fairy  
Powers- Healing  
Attitude- Vary playful  
(You know how she is)

The next types are:  
Battle Type (Starts as a molten golem) (They are physically the strongest, but no magic attack, except a force field)  
Bird Type (Starts as a black crow) (Can fly quickly and use flying attacks but physically weak)  
Mage Type (Starts as a blue mage) (Attacks with long-distance magic and Physically attacks are nonexistent)  
Devil Type (Starts as a Imp) (Is the ultimate type) (The type that Isaac is seen with)

I need names and some powers  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Whew this is my longest chapter


End file.
